Ya no hay vuelta atrás
by Luna Lunatica
Summary: Andrómeda escribe su carta de despedida recordando los momentos que vivió en esa habitación. Narcissa observa el tapiz y reflexiona sobre su hermana perdida y el sangresucia al que eligió antes que a ella. Bellatrix persigue a sangre de su sangre por el cielo. Son tres tiempos distintos y tres mujeres distintas pero hay algo que las une totalmente: son las Hermanas Black.


Disclaimer: nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Escribo fics sin ánimos de lucro.

Nota: este fic participa en el reto temático de Enero "Hermanas Black" del foro Provocare Ravenclaw.

* * *

**"Ya no hay vuelta atrás"**

_**27 de Junio de 1970. Mansión Black, Derbyshire.**_

Andrómeda escribe sin prisas, pensando cada trazo. A pesar de su aparente tranquilidad, su corazón corre una carrera contra reloj dentro de su pecho. Se está preparando, atando cada cabo suelto antes de irse.

Mira a su alrededor y vive un segundo de duda.

Es la habitación de su niñez. Ha vivido tantas cosas entre esas cuatro paredes que es incapaz de recordarlas todas...

Fue en ese mismo escritorio donde escribió por primera vez una carta. Tenía nueve años y Bella había empezado Hogwarts. Recuerda que no la envió porque su madre la juzgó demasiado infantil y se la quitó de las manos.

A través de esa ventana entró la lechuza con su carta de Hogwarts, una de las pocas veces en las que ha visto verdadero orgullo en los ojos de sus padres. Aunque no se lo toma como algo personal, existen muy pocas cosas que interesan a los señores Black.

También en esa cama ha dormido más de una vez con sus hermanas. Recuerda las historias de terror que Bella les contaba a Cissy y a ella para después hacerles cosquillas. Andrómeda desea por un segundo volver a ese momento y detenerse ahí, en la inocencia que poseía cuando era niña. En el lugar en el que las Artes Oscuras estaban hechas para asustar a las niñas y Voldemort no existía, así como los ojos de Bella todavía no habían sido nublados por las ansias de poder. Cuando todavía creía en las personas y no sabía absolutamente _nada_ del mundo.

Vuelve a su carta y escribe unos párrafos más. No tiene otra manera de explicarse. Sólo espera que sus hermanas lleguen a leerlas un día y consigan perdonarla aunque sabe que es una esperanza vacía.

Las está defraudando, a ambas. Poco le importan sus padres. No, lo que la entristece es dejar atrás a sus hermanas. Piensa en la idealista Bella, pero decide que prefiere quedarse con el recuerdo más feliz que tiene de ella, una simple tarde de verano antes de su quinto curso. Y después piensa en Cissy, en su hermana pequeña, en su pelo rubio siempre resplandeciente y marcando la diferencia, como la misma Narcissa. Y siente que está siento injusta. Que las está traicionando.

Y una vez que te conviertes en una traidora, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

_**15 de Mayo de 1973. Grimmauld Place, Londres.**_

Narcissa se para a mirar el círculo chamuscado que ha reemplazado a la cara de su antigua hermana. El fuego de la varita no ha llegado a desdibujar por completo su nombre entrelazado al de ese hijo de muggles, ese ladrón.

Sí, ladrón.

Es un sucio hijo de muggles, un indigno sangre sucia, que le ha robado a su hermana favorita. A la hermana que ha estado con ella durante tantos años. A Andy, la hermana de sonrisa fácil y locas ideas. La callada y soñadora Andy, que se pasaba las tardes mirando el cielo, pensando en las historias que leía en sus libros. Ha robado su mirada de confusión cuando Bella le preguntaba qué vestido le sentaba mejor y la manera tan condescendiente con que sonreía a su madre cuando soltaba algún comentario especialmente hiriente. El sangre sucia también ha cogido los reflejos rojos de su pelo, que sólo se ven cuando el sol cae completamente sobre ella. Se ha llevado con él todos los recuerdos que tenían juntas. Porque, desde que se fue con _él_, Cissy no se permite pensar en ella.

Pero no piensa en ella sólo por eso.

No piensa en ella porque está prohibido. Y porque no quiere hacerlo.

No quiere pensar en que, después de todo lo que compartieron, Andrómeda le eligió a él. Le eligió a él sobre ella.

¿Quién la consoló cuando Bella le dijo que no era digna de estar en la familia por negarse a tomar la Marca con unos escasos dieciséis años?¿Quién se ha puesto siempre de su parte cuando Cygnus, su padre, quería que fuese a un baile cuando a ella no le apetecía?¿Quién conseguía que todos dejaran de prestarle atención para que pudiese leer en paz?¿Quién?¿Quién? Nadie más que ella, nadie más que Cissy. Y Andy se ha atrevido a despreciar todo eso.

Andy le dejó una carta, una sucia carta como toda explicación. A pesar de no entender su decisión (¿en qué momento se había fijado en ese maldito sangre sucia?), Cissy no la ha abierto. No le interesan sus explicaciones baratas ni sus promesas vacías. Andy se ha encargado de tirar a la basura todo lo que las unía. Ha cortado el lazo. La misma Andrómeda ha quemado su rostro del tapiz, no Walburga.

Y una vez que has sido quemada, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

_**27 de Julio de 1997. Little Whinging, Surrey. **_

Bellatrix siente como si el aire la rejuveneciera. La emoción de la batalla, del olor a sangre en el aire, hace que tenga ganas de reír de júbilo.

Persigue a esa niña por el cielo. No le interesa Potter. Le da igual ese crío estúpido porque si consigue matar a su guardia, podrá hacerse con él. Pelea con furia montada en su escoba. Quiere sanear su árbol, rendir un pequeño tributo a sus padres que se avergonzaron toda su vida de haber traído al mundo a esa traidora de Andrómeda. Esa que ya no es su hermana.

Bellatrix recuerda perfectamente las dos cartas que reposaban sobre la cama de Andrómeda aquella mañana de Junio. Tiene muy presente la caligrafía elegante y estirada con la que estaba escrito el nombre de Cissy y el suyo. También recuerda la manera en que el pergamino se consumió, avivando el fuego de la chimenea. No había llegado a leerlo y no le interesaba. Le había dado asco tocar el papel contaminado con la esencia de esa traidora. Tocar algo que había estado en las mismas manos que seguramente habían tocado a ese sangre sucia era la última cosa que Bellatrix había pensado hacer.

Y ahora es su momento de vengarse, de desprenderse de esa lacra.

Está ahí, ante ella, esa sucia mestiza. Sangre de su sangre, se burlan algunos. Esas palabras son un insulto para ella y toda su noble ascendencia. Tiene que quitar a esa niña de en medio, tiene que limpiar el nombre de los Black.

—_¡Avada Kedavra!—_grita, soltando una carcajada cuando la mestiza tiene que esquivar su maldición con dificultad.

No tiene tiempo de más cuando nota el escozor en su brazo. Su señor llama a la retirada. Bellatrix maldice en voz baja pero deja de perseguirles. Hay un momento en el que los ojos de ambas mujeres se encuentran.

_Sangre de su sangre._

Bellatrix por un momento es dolorosamente consciente de que esa niña tiene sus mismos ojos. Ojos que comparte con su hermana Andy. Pero Andy ya no existe. Andrómeda está muerta para todos los Black y esa niña con sus ojos no significa nada porque no es nada. No es Black, es una imitación barata y sucia. Una imitación que nunca debió existir. Las dos lo son, ninguna existe ya, y ambas son repudiadas por los Black.

Y una vez que eres repudiada, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

* * *

No estoy muy segura de la fecha exacta en que Harry es sacado de su casa así que me inventé una fecha porque no tengo el libro a mano. Si alguien lo sabe que me lo diga y la cambio :)

Muchas gracias por leer :)

**Editado: **

Gracias, KamiiLupinBlack, por procurarme la fecha en que sacan a Harry de la casa de los Dursley. Y por tu review, que me hizo mucha ilusión :D


End file.
